harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Beasts (film series)
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is a series of films based on the book of the same name. It was originally believed that there would only be three films in the series. On 14 October 2016, J.K. Rowling announced that there will actually be five films in the series.J.K. Rowling on Twitter: "Five. Not seven. Not three. Five. (Got a feeling this is going to be the new 'not a prequel')".Cosmopolitan - FIVE Fantastic Beasts movies are coming and we cannot breatheFantastic Beasts on Twitter: "@jk_rowling has just confirmed the magic continues in a total of FIVE MOVIES! We can't wait! #FantasticBeasts" Titles * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - released on November 18, 2016 with the screenplay to be released the following day. * Film two - set to be released November 16, 2018, title yet to be revealed * Film three - set to be released November 20, 2020, title yet to be revealed * Film four - release date and title yet to be revealed * Film five - release date and title yet to be revealed Synopsis The plot of the first film revolves around Newton Scamander, a Magizoologist who arrives in New York in 1926, to stay for a brief time following a journey around the world to research creatures for his book . Newt owns a magically-expanded suitcase containing many creatures which No-Maj Jacob Kowalski inadvertently opens. When the creatures escape, the situation threatens the secrecy of the Wizarding world and the relationship between the magical and non magical societies in America which is already in danger due to the New Salem Philanthropic Society. Newt battles to find the creatures with the help of Jacob and Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein before it's too late, with Percival Graves searching for him. The film take place over the course of two days.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Synopsis at Warner Bros website The second film will be set in Paris. It will begin to centre around Gellert Grindelwald who made a brief appearance in the first film and was considered the darkest Wizard of his time. It will also feature the return of Albus Dumbledore. A quite complicated, little damaged, and confused Leda Lestrange will also be featured. Production On 12 September, 2013, Warner Bros announced that they would be creating a film based upon the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. They also stated that J. K. Rowling would be making her screenwriting debut.Warner Bros, J.K. Rowling Team Up for New 'Harry Potter'-Inspired Film Series" Rowling was approached by Warner Bros with the idea to be the screenwriter and she later stated that she could not give up the idea and allow another writer to "realise Newt Scamander". On 18 October, 2013, David Heyman confirmed that he would be returning as a producer, stating that it was "incredibly exciting".David Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film - SnitchSeeker.com On 24 March, 2014, The New York Times reported the adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them will be a trilogy.Harry Potter spin-off will be a film trilogy On 13 May, 2014, it was announced the first film will be released on 18 November, 2016.The world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016 On 6 October, 2014, J. K. Rowling posted on Twitter the cryptic message "Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense."Cry, Foe, Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won't tolerate this nonsense - J.K.Rowling's Twitter She confirmed the following day that this message was a riddle, and the solution, while not part of the script, was the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt Scamander's story.#helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene - J.K.Rowling's Twitter The anagram was solved later that day, with Rowling confirming the solution of "Newt Scamander only meant to stay in New York for a few hours."@EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! - J.K.Rowling's Twitter On 15 October, 2014, it was announced by Warner Bros that David Yates would be directing the films and that Steve Kloves would also be producing them. Yates later confirmed that Rowling had also written the screenplay for the second film and had gotten ideas for the third. Heyman went on to confirm that Yates and Kloves had both worked with Rowling on the screenplay.Harry Potter producer: J.K.Rowling's Fantastic Beasts script is wonderful On 4 June, 2015, Warner Bros confirmed that Eddie Redmayne would be portraying Newt Scamander in the series.Eddie Redmayne to star in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts The rest of the cast were announced over the next few months, including Katherine Waterston as Porpentina "Tina" GoldsteinKatherine Waterston cast as New York witch in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts and Alison Sudol as Queenie GoldsteinFantastic Beasts: Alison Sudol joins Eddie Redmayne in Harry Potter Spinoff (EXCLUSIVE). Dan Fogler was announced to portray Jacob KowalskiThe Telegraph: Jacob Kowalski (Dan Fogler) , Ezra Miller as Credence Barebone and Colin Farrell as Percival Graves. Principal photography began at Warner Bros Studios, Leavesden on 17 August, 2015.FantasticBeastsMovies.com - Filming to Begin August 17th On 4 November 2015, Entertainment Weekly released the first official publicity shots of the film. They included pictures of the production and filming at several sets with characters Newt, Tina, and Queenie.[http://www.ew.com/article/2015/11/04/fantastic-beasts-and-where-find-them-ew-cover "This Week's Cover: Inside the magical world of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"] at EW.com On 15 December 2015, the announcement trailer and teaser poster were revealed for the first film.Fantastic Beasts Twitter - "The Annoucement Trailer for #FantasticBeasts is here A featurette showing interviews with various cast and crew members were released on 1 February 2016.Youtube On 7 April 2016, it was officially announced that James Newton Howard had composed the score.James Newton Howard to score Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them On 10 April 2016, a teaser trailer was released for the first film.Youtube On 19 April 2016, it was announced a batch of new characters had been created for the film. Rowling had also creatively given input on each character and creature.An Insider's Account of J.K.Rowling's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them On 26 April 2016, it was announced that the script of the first film would be released in book form on 19 November 2016, one day after the film is released.Pottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay announcement On 26 April 2016, Pottermore announced that the screenplay of the first film will be published in book form.J.K. Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published In preparation for the film series, Rowling began placing new original writings on Pottermore detailing the History of Magic in North America. Beginning in the 1600s with the Salem Witch Trials, she delved into the next few decades, ending in 1920s America which is when the films are set. She also later revealed the American Wizarding school, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry followed by a new Sorting quiz for the school.Pottermore - History of Magic in North America On 3 August 2016, it was announced that the second film will be released on 16 November 2018 followed by the third film on 20 November 2020.Collider On 28 September 2016, the final trailer for the first film was released.Watch the final Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer On 7 October 2016, they also debuted the first track for the first film along with the titles of the rest of the soundtrack.Exclusive: Pottermore debuts the main theme from the soundtrack for Fantastic Beasts On 14 October 2016, J.K. Rowling announced at a special fan screening of the first film in London that there will actually be five films in the series. Rowling stated she always knew there was going to be more than one film and that they "said a trilogy as a kind of placeholder". However, when she plotted out the story she had created, she realised they would need five films to tell it in. David Yates also stated that the second film will be very different from the first film. Cast *Eddie Redmayne as Newton Scamander *Katherine Waterston as Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein *Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski *Alison Sudol as Queenie Goldstein External links *[http://fantasticbeasts.co.uk Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them official website] Notes and references es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (serie de películas) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (seria filmów) Category:Films (real-world) Category:Real world